Samiran
Appearance Samiran is a slightly chubby, bipedal coyote. He is not very tall. He has a slight goatee. Samiran has three tattoos: "SINNER" across his chest, once regular and once inverted; an upside down heart over his heart, and an inverted cross on his hip bone. He also wears a chain around his neck. He is unable to remove it, as it is enchanted. He wears gold bands around his arms for decoration. He wears a loin cloth but prefers to wear nothing else. There are three scratches on his left side that never cease bleeding. Around his ankles are remnants of shackles, though the chain has been cut. He is unable to remove these without a key. Samiran is also missing his right arm, and in its place is a fully articulated robot arm. About Samiran is mostly very confrontational and instigative for no reason other than it is amusing to him. He is often quick to anger, though he usually doesn't hold a grudge. He often likes to push moral boundaries, though he does not have a full sense of right or wrong. Though he is very fearful, he tries to act stronger than he is. He implied that he had a wife in the past, though his feelings for other vendors imply that he might be lonely, or, again, just instigative. Typing Quirk Samiran Capitalizes Each Word. SOMETIMES TYPES IN CAPS WHEN ENRAGED OR OTHERWISE YELLING. T̻̮̠͎y̯͍̙͇͎̲p̵͙̳̯̖ͅe͙͕͝s̲̹̼̥̀ ̲͓̼I̵͉̺͉̰̱ņ̗ ̜̭̯͔Z̛̫̟̜͍͚̯á̖̻̖̙͖l̹̬͖g̺̘͉ǫ̫̗͔ ̱͚A̟ş̫̜̩͔ W̫̪̲̠̘͘e̪͞ll͚̜̜͓͡. Past & Childhood Early Life "...Come out of the shadows you little Fucking hell hound. What’s wrong? Daddy coyote try to eat you as dinner so now you got resentment towards everyone? Or was it because in the litter you were so so tiny compared to your other siblings that babby didn’t get any milk? Keep this shit up and I swear, my army will take search day and night, into the new millennium if we have to, to find you, your siblings, and your parents (Or what’s left of their rotting corpses), and take turns slithering up their assholes and out their throat, injecting poison into every major artery we meet on the way out. Run and hide little puppy, before we march." ''-Henry, Glovevendor100 Samiran's puphood is somewhat of a mystery to him. His parents were never present, which leaves accurate speculation that he was an orphan. He has no known blood relatives (''see relationships). ''Left to wander in the sands, he was nursed by animals passing though and grew to live on his own. Eventually, he feel in love with an opossum who agreed to be his wife. The identity of this opossum is currently unknown, but she died fairly young while Samiran was in hell. ''"I Suffered Years In Hell Before Resurfacing Here In The Sands. Lost Wife, Lost All Friends Due To Time. I Know Of Suffering And Wish Not To Return. The Devil Spoke Sweetly As He Killed Me Over And Over Again, But Never Once Did He Speak Of You.Therefore, I Spit At Your Feet" ''-Samiran, Speaking To Telly, Bonesales100, About The Passing Of His Wife ''"Queen Has Many Devils Doing Hellish Bidding, Why Always Many Bone Wares. Has Wife’s Bones, Has Friends Bones, Even Your Past Life Bones. Has Armies As Well, Outfitted With Armor And Weapons Of Those Bones. Pawns. Queen Has It All, As Is Fitting Of The Queen." -''Telly, Bonesales100, speaking of owning Samiran's deceased wife's bones ''"I Want My Wife One Last Time." ''-Samrian, on his feelings for his dead wife. Life In Hell Though it is unclear exactly how, Samiran came to live in hell for a period of 7 years. He claims to be fairly close with the devil, having had experiences with him, though the idea of living in hell invokes fear in him. ''"A̮̭̮̪̻S ̝̪̱̯͇͓͎͟A͍͍͢B̷̗̹̠͕͓͎Ơ̭̠͙̫V̵̼̟̤E̛̖̣ ̵̘S̢̩̞͍̩͖O̪̝ ̢̖̣͇B̤͟E̹͔͢L̶O̝W͓ The Reward You Seek At Heavens Gate Is A Promise Made By Sinners Your Mortal Body Is A Vessel Of Purtiy And I Can Tear It Apart With My Jaws Just As I Have The Angels Before Me. Atone To Your Good Deeds With Evil, Unleash The Chaos In Your Lively Heart. I̶̜̹̖̳̟̺͍ ͓̠A̧̮͉M͜ ̘Ś̪̫̼̜Ạ̵͓̤͚̮M҉͙̲͚̫ÍR̦͍͕͈̖͔̀A̯̭̙͓ͅN͖͙̦̮͙͔̘ SINNER ЯƎИИIƧ A̮̭̮̪̻S ̝̪̱̯͇͓͎͟A͍͍͢B̷̗̹̠͕͓͎Ơ̭̠͙̫V̵̼̟̤E̛̖̣ ̵̘S̢̩̞͍̩͖O̪̝ ̢̖̣͇B̤͟E̹͔͢L̶O̝W͓" -S ''amiran Whatever the reason, he feels strongly about all things heavenly and hellish, though it is not clear wether this is a result of fear, corrupted thinking, or a general opinion. While in hell, Samiran was shackled and tortured relentlessly. This also seems to be where his tattoos came from, though the reasoning behind them isn't stated. When on a tangent, Samiran will often use 'sinner' as an insult and will sometimes speak it in reverse, hinting at a possibly origin for his tattoo. Whatever happened in hell changed Samiran greatly and is likely what made him vicious and defensive. It undoubtably caused his fixation on suffering, hellfire, punishment, death, and the transcendence of death. Resurfacing ''"Are The Sands Desolate Or Am I Barking Into The Wrong Wasteland? It's Been Centuries." -Samiran, upon resurfacing from hell, likely very disoriented (hence, skewed perception of time) After returning from hell, it was clear to Samiran that all he had had been lost. To cope with this, he became a vendor. Life Events (In These Sands) * Resurfaced * Accused of being a necromancer by Baron and Carol of jarsandbuckets100; first conflict * Pretended to eat Morris of medicinalmorris100; the onset of Samiran creating art (or photographs depending on if the drawing is canon or not) * Met Fredrick of honeytrader100 * Fought Gustaf of goatsplants100 * Argued with Carol and Baron of Jarsandbuckets100 as well as Charlie of adventurehawk100 about whehter or not his death could be rightfully sought. * Survived the crunch * Befriended Fredrik of richhoneytrader100 * Fought with telly of bonesales100 * Confessed to a murder, though it is unknown if Samiran confessed out of guilt or frustration * Re-entered hell * Fought With Henry of glovevendor100 Relationships Wife, Deceased (see above) Fredrik, a flirtatious relationship. In the beginning, Samiran was pretty rude to Fredrik but over time he grew to be charmed by him. Samiran rarely outright admits his feelings for Fredrik. Fredrik often comes through to help Samiran when he is in need Telly, seemingly enemies. Telly dislikes Samrian Owen, who is nice to Samiran even though Samiran confessed to killing Old Mother. Henry (glovevendor100), an enemy Maude, a jackal vendor who Samiran refers to as "cousin" though they are unrelated Dimitri, a holy wolf who Samiran does not get along withCategory:Non-Canon Category:Merchant